


imma keep you up

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bring Back Lemon Tag, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Female Hatake Kakashi, NSFW Art, Netflix and Chill, Pegging, Top Hatake Kakashi, Vibrators, sort of lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Stressed and tired from work, Iruka comes home and asks for some attention from his girlfriend.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakairu for the soul [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	imma keep you up

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hello !! it's been a while since i've made smut >.< at gender bent Kakashi at that!  
> Huge thank you to anniemaar for the encouragement and the enable with your awesome art oikfjsldfj love ya hun! I hope you'll like this, I'm super nervous ahhh 
> 
> heads up ! nsfw art ahead so read at your own risk X'3  
> unbeta-ed so forgive me for errors~
> 
> big thanks to anniemaar for the art below! go follow her through her socials below. She makes lots of awesome kakairu art hehe ~  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/anniemaar?lang=en), [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar), [tumblr](https://anniemaar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> enjoy! hope you all will like it :3c  
> (song 35 + 35 by Ariana Grande)
> 
> ! please **do not** in any way, repost or re-upload the art on any site (ex pinterest, tumblr, twitter, facebook, etc.) ! thank you !

_I know all your favorite spots (favorite spots)  
We can take it from the top (from the top)  
You such a dream come true, true_

Coming home after a stressful day from work is Iruka's favorite part of the day, and to pair it with a very beautiful and caring girlfriend welcoming him home adds the cherry on the cake. 

After being ordered around to do a job he didn't sign up for, Iruka comes home tired and drained. He just wants to lay on their bed or their comfy sofa, and let his girlfriend take care of him. 

Yes, that sounds nice- him laying down on the sofa and letting his girlfriend pamper him to no end. 

Sighing, Iruka unlocks the front door of their home and enters, "I'm home!" He announces, tiredness obvious in his tone. As he's removing his shoes, he hears small hurried footsteps and when he successfully puts his shoes away, Iruka is welcomed by a sight he loves so much. 

"Welcome home, Iruka-kun." Kakashi has a smile on her face, her hair in the usual style - nothing really changed much since her hair has somehow defied gravity ever since she cut it short, and she was wearing a simple shirt and shorts, showing off her smooth alabaster skin. 

Iruka smiles back, walks toward his lover before leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder, burying his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck. 

Her arms automatically circle around him as her hand starts to rub soothing circles on his back, bringing calmness within the brunet.

He instantly melts in their embrace. 

"Stressful day?" She whispers, dropping a kiss on the side of his head. 

Iruka nods against her neck, pressing his lips on the nearest skin he can reach. 

"You want to eat first before going to bed? Or-" 

"Pinky, please…" Iruka begs softly, pushing himself closer to her small frame. 

Silence covers the two of them for a moment. Just basking in each other's presence, wanting to just feel and be felt. They only pull away when Kakashi hums in agreement, her grey eyes staring into his brown ones- looking right into his very core. At that moment, Iruka feels naked even though he's fully clothed. Kakashi has that kind of power that makes his whole body tremble with want, he isn't complaining though, his girlfriend is hot and beautiful, sometimes Iruka wonders how the hell did he manage to have Kakashi all to himself.

"Please?" Iruka asks again, voice breaking. 

"Iruka-kun…" Kakashi coos sweetly as she cups Iruka's face, "Of course, anything you want. How about you go take a bath and then I'll set a movie for us, hm?" 

Iruka nods and Kakashi plants a small kiss against his lips

And as Iruka is about to take a step up the stairs, Kakashi's sweet voice calls out for him and says something that sends shivers down his spine. 

"Also, refrain from touching yourself, Iruka-kun… " 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Iruka spends a good thirty minutes soaking his tired body in warm water. He lay with his head resting on the porcelain rim of the tub, staring into the ceiling, partly feeling relaxed and excited for what is about to come. He washes himself a little later, lathering the soap over his shoulders then down his abdomen. He resists the urge to touch himself though, but the more he does, the more his erection awakens. 

Fuck, he wants to touch himself so badly, wants to call for his girlfriend and eat her while jerking himself, or maybe fuck her over the sink after, but no. He stated earlier what he wants, and Iruka knows Kakashi will grant it. 

Kakashi always knows what he wants, and Iruka loves her for that. 

Soon enough, Iruka stands up from the tub and quickly dries himself, looking at his face and body through the mirror as he rubs his hair dry. His nipples are perked up, sensitive and pink, as his dick is hard and in need of relief. 

After a few more runs of his towel all over his body, Iruka finally exits the bathroom. He stands by the closet for a moment, contemplating on what to wear. However, since he knows clothes will be discarded later on, Iruka decides to just wear a simple yukata before leaving their room. 

Iruka goes first to the kitchen and finds some onigiri and tamagoyaki. His girlfriend is nowhere to be seen, but he sees a small note by the table with her handwriting saying _‘enjoy~’._

Swallowing three slices of tamagoyaki and grabbing one onigiri, Iruka makes his way next to their living room, where he sees his girlfriend lounging on the sofa, the TV remote in her hand. 

“Hey,” Iruka greets, taking a big bite of the onigiri. 

When Kakashi looks up, Iruka gulps, excitement running through his veins as the woman licks her lower lip, her eyes running up and down his form. 

Oh yeah, he didn't tie his yukata properly, so his chest is a little exposed. _Totally unintentional._

"Was the bath relaxing, love?" She asks, putting the remote control down on the coffee table in front before standing up. 

The brunet nods, closing his eyes as soon as her hands are on his cheeks. Her fingers feel a little cold but they were soothing enough as she caresses his skin gently. 

“Why are you only eating less?” Kakashi asks, watching as Iruka takes the last bite of the onigiri. 

“I’m pretty full with this,” Iruka opens his eyes, grinning widely at her, “I always love your cooking, you know.” 

“Hm, sweet.” Kakashi teases, pinching Iruka’s cheeks lightly- that was still bulging due to him chewing on his food. 

And so, after picking out a movie - a random rom-com movie they secretly like - and Kakashi grabbing for the said items they’ll use later, Iruka finds himself resting on the couch, his head resting on her lap. 

Kakashi sighs with a smile, her eyes glued on the TV screen as one of her hand caresses Iruka's head, running it over and over through his hair, while her other hand is gently pinching and massaging his pectorals. 

Iruka has his eyes closed, a small hum coming out from his lips as the heavenly touches of his girlfriend on him sends shivers all throughout his body. 

"Iruka-kun, watch this part, it's our favorite," Kakashi nudges lightly by pinching his nipple, which gets her a surprised moan in return. She then runs her hand lower, Iruka feeling her fingers ghosting over his abdomen, caressing each curve and muscle, even stopping over his belly button- gently circling it with her nail. 

Iruka's jerks at the touch, moaning lowly as Kakashi presses a finger in. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I-I'm fine…" Iruka bites his lower lip, trying to keep his eyes open, however, when Kakashi starts pushing his yukata open, the cold air hitting his skin, Iruka almost loses it, especially when she puts her hand over his soft curls.

"Kakashi…" 

"Hmm, this scene is really dramatic you know," Kakashi comments nonchalantly as if her hand leaving feathery touches over Iruka's hardening dick is a normal thing to do while watching a movie. 

A whine suddenly comes out from Iruka's lips, and the brunet forces himself to look at Kakashi. Her girlfriend just smiles down at him, her hands leaving his body as she gently grabs the lube she has kept on the side. After coating her hand generously, she puts the tube back as her lube covered hand goes down on him again, this time, gripping the base of his cock gently. 

"Oh…" The coldness from it surprises him, but then Iruka quickly lets out a moan once she starts moving- up and up until her fingers play with his tip.

She continues on with her actions, ignoring every small intake of breath from Iruka- clearly enjoying as Iruka comes undone with every stroke she does. 

"Nng…" Iruka wants her to go faster, to jerk him harder, but he knows Kakashi will not do it. 

He was promised something so slow and sweet. 

"Iruka-kun, this is your favorite scene now…" Kakashi calls out, her hand never once faltering. The sounds Iruka makes is nothing compared to the lewd sound of Kakashi's hand moving up and down his cock, and when Kakashi stops to thumb his leaking head, Iruka immediately takes hold of her arm, calling out for Kakashi's name breathlessly. 

"Fu… Kakashi, Kakashi…" By now, Iruka is a panting mess, his hair is sticking on his face, as his hips begin thrusting forward to get more friction. He can feel his stomach tightening as Kakashi softly rake her fingertips up his erection before pumping him fully- tracing the bulging veins with light touches, making Iruka tremble all over. 

"I'm gonna…"

The girl doesn't answer and just keeps on jerking him, slowing down before going fast again. Up and down- tugging on the hard flesh. 

"Hnngh," Iruka lets out shakily, his hand holding Kakashi's wrist tightens but not enough to hurt the girl. Iruka then proceeds to guide Kakashi's speed, moving her hand the way he wants to, the way he needs to. 

And Kakashi complies, completely letting Iruka be in control of her movements. 

"Fuck, ah, babe…" Iruka cards his other hand through his hair, his back arching at the delicious sensation he's receiving. 

"You're doing good, Iruka-kun." And as those words escape Kakashi's lips, Iruka feels his world stopping, ears ringing, and all his movements stilling as white strings of cum decorate his girlfriend's hand, some even landing on his abdomen. 

However, instead of stopping and letting Iruka catch his breath, the woman keeps stroking him, her movements lazy and erotic- pushing Iruka to the edge.

"Kakashi, ngh, please," Iruka groans, desperately trying to coax her hand off of him but the woman isn't budging one bit. She continues on until Iruka is once again hard in her palm- pulsing and leaking, ready to come again. 

"Hmm…" Kakashi hums, satisfaction laced in her voice as she finally lets go of Iruka, only to lick her hand after.

Iruka groans, dick twitching as he watches her. 

"Mmm, you know, this protagonist is a little annoying," Kakashi comments, still licking her hand clean, "What do you think, Iruka-kun?" 

"Kakashi, please…"

"Please, what?" She looks down at him, her grey orbs holding fake innocence and curiosity. 

Iruka whimpers again, his mind dizzy with want as he opens his mouth. Without warning, Kakashi inserts two of her fingers in, jabbing not so gently until her blunt nails reach the back of his throat.

Iruka chokes, breathing through his nose and trying to keep calm in order not to gag. 

"Iruka-kun, you look so good with your mouth filled," The girl giggles, pressing the pads of her fingers against Iruka's tongue, "But I know what you really want now…" 

Iruka weakly nods, eyes getting teary as Kakashi pushes in deeper his throat. Removing her fingers, she watches in amazement as a thin string of saliva forms in between her fingers and Iruka's swollen lips. 

Iruka breathes out, gasping a little as his airway is finally free, but he wants more. Wants more pleasure, wants to feel that he matters, that what he is feeling is important. 

And so, Iruka, without any orders, stands up from the sofa slowly, his aching dick hard and heavy between his legs as he completely removes his yukata, shamelessly giving Kakashi a little striptease. When all of it is off, he turns to face the woman, who is grinning from ear to ear- so beautiful and wonderful. 

Iruka takes a step closer, looking down at Kakashi with unsureness, but the woman only bites her lip, her hands coming up to take hold of Iruka's hips before leaning down to swipe her tongue over his stained abdomen. 

Kakashi purrs, licking away the cum like how one would lick ice cream. She runs her tongue up his abdomen and over the light trail of brown hair, nipping the skin and even dipping her tongue in his belly button. One of Kakashi’s hands is now on his dick, pumping him once more as she licks him clean. 

"Mmm, you good to continue?" Kakashi asks, moving lower to nip at the side of Iruka's cock, "Iruka-kun?" 

"Yes…" Iruka answers breathlessly before gasping as Kakashi's other hand gropes his ass, squeezing it not so gently. 

"Okay, now come here," 

_So, what you doing tonight?_  
_Better say, "Doin' you right" (yeah)_  
_Watchin' movies, but we ain't seen a thing tonight (yeah)  
  
_

Both of them adjust their places, Kakashi moving to the end side of the couch, gently grabbing for the said items and setting them up on the nightstand beside her. Meanwhile, Iruka lays on his stomach, his head resting on the pillows bunched up at the other arm of the sofa as his hips rest on top of Kakashi's lap- giving the woman a full view of his ass. 

They lay there for a while, Kakashi's hands splayed on his lower back and legs, eyes glued on the still on-going movie. Iruka, on the other hand, has his hard dick pressed against the thighs of his girlfriend- a little uncomfortable on his part, but the way his girlfriend's thigh rub against him feels so fucking good, Iruka can't but to hump on Kakashi's lap slowly. 

"Kakashi…" Iruka breathes out, still grinding his hips as he crosses his arms under his head. "Please, Kaka-chan…" 

Kakashi doesn't respond, she only looks at him before grabbing for the bottle of lube. Pouring a good amount on her fingers, Kakashi gently closes the lid and trails her fingers over the back of Iruka’s thighs, shamelessly teasing the skin before prying Iruka’s asscheeks apart. 

The first nudge of her cold finger sends a shiver up Iruka’s spine, and as she sinks in- Iruka feels his whole world spinning with want. Kakashi moves her finger- in and out, gentle and slow. That changes though as she added another finger in, scissoring him open, massaging his walls, and even hitting his prostate head-on. 

"MMhhmm…” Iruka groans, burying his face more on his arms and pillow as he pushes his hips back to Kakashi, hoping for more. 

And she does give him more by shoving three fingers in him deep. 

“Ah! There…” 

“Here, Iruka-kun?” Kakashi asks, massaging the spot over and over again, enjoying the low moans ripping out from his throat. 

Kakashi smirks, averting her gaze down to her boyfriend- all messed up and needy. She brushes against his sweet spot, staying buried deep in him before wiggling the tip of her fingers. 

Iruka cries out, face scrunching up in pleasure as his hips jerk, toes curling up. The pleasure is too much and it's just his girlfriend’s fingers. 

The woman continues to fuck him for a while, watching as Iruka’s hole takes in her fingers with ease- so used to her but still so fucking tight. She pulls out after and reaches out for the small pink vibrator Iruka has requested earlier. 

They call this little guy pinky, and it’s Iruka’s favorite pastime toy. Whether to just relax or use it while fucking the lights out of her, Iruka always requests for this toy whenever he feels so stressed, and of course, Kakashi is glad to help him with it anytime. 

The vibrator is color pink, almost in between hot pink and neon. Its size is average with a curved tip and handle. It’s simple, eases in right away with not much pressure, plus it massages Iruka’s prostate with no problems. 

They also have something called the ' _Big Boy_ ' but that's for another time. 

Covering the toy with a good amount of lube, Kakashi graciously guides the toy towards Iruka’s ass. She nudges his hole lightly, earning her a moan from the other. Without a word, Kakashi pushes the pink vibrator past the tight ring of muscle- the noise from the television swallowing Iruka’s moans as the toy goes in deeper. 

Iruka is a panting mess by now once the toy is completely sheathed inside of him. He prompts himself up to look back, only to crash back on the pillow- a long moan escaping his lips as Kakashi turns the vibrations on to the highest setting. 

“Ah! Nnghh…” Iruka bits his lips, pushing his ass up to get more and more of that pleasurable thing that’s stimulating his very core, but it seems like Kakashi isn’t listening to him and only pulls the toy out until only the tip remains. 

He whines, feeling his dick leaking and staining Kakashi’s shorts and thighs. 

“Iruka-kun,” Kakashi calls out, her voice flat. Iruka finally manages to look over his shoulders and sees his girlfriend smiling at him before averting her gaze back to the ongoing movie. She thrusts the toy in- Iruka moans, and Kakashi says he should focus on the movie. 

She then starts fucking him in a slow phase, only moving faster as Iruka’s pants and whines get louder. At this point, Iruka is humping and pushing against Kakashi’s hand- every strike against his sweet spot makes him see stars behind closed eyelids. 

“Dear, how are you feeling?” Kakashi questions sweetly, running her free hand over the expanse of Iruka’s back, massaging his shoulder blades gently. Iruka nods amidst the soft abuse of his prostate. 

“Y-yes… nghh,”

Kakashi presses the toy deeper, rolling it around against his sweet spot. 

“Ah!” 

She does it again, and again- enjoying the view of her boyfriend being a mess under him. 

“Don’t forget the movie, darling…” Iruka can hear the smirk on that angelic voice, but he chooses not to say anything else for Kakashi sloppily rams the toys in and out of him. 

  
(please do not in any way, repost or re-upload this picture on any site! thank you)

The brunet can’t do anything but to just hold onto his pillow tight, burying his face in it. His hips are up and moving along Kakashi’s ministrations. He wants to come, he can feel his abdomen pooling with heat- so he asks her if he can touch himself, and instead of getting a verbal reply, Kakashi’s other hand snakes under his hips and roughly wraps her fingers around his erection.

“Ah! Fuck! Yes, Kaka-chan,” Iruka gasps out as Kakashi’s hand starts to pump him right away, syncing with the toy’s movement. Up and down, in and out- her fingers tightening around the base before moving up to thumb his tip. 

Her motion continues as her eyes remain on the movie. She can feel her legs wet from Iruka's pre-cum, and she can also feel herself wet. It’s hot, to be honest, and Kakashi is trying her best to ignore the painful ache in between her legs as her boyfriend continues to whimper.

“I’m close,” Iruka manages to utter, and Kakashi quickens her pace. It isn’t long before Iruka releases a loud gasp, his body stilling as he comes for the second time- hot and plenty and all over Kakashi’s lap.

Iruka is still coming as Kakashi keeps stroking him lazily, his dick twitching in her hold- still spurting out little droplets of cum. 

“The movie is not done yet,” Kakashi says nonchalantly, her hand now sticky as she gives Iruka’s sensitive cock a light squeeze, and also ramming in the toy roughly.

Iruka can only moan, his limbs heavy as his cock starts to stir once more. 

  
  
-  
  
  


He lost count of how many times he had come- three? Four? Maybe. All he knows is the painfully good sensation Kakashi keeps giving his dick and prostate. 

Iruka is laying on his back now, one leg prompted up on the sofa's backrest as his other is on the floor. Kakashi is in between his spread legs, her hand stroking him languidly while fucking him with the small vibrator. 

"You're doing so good, Iruka-kun," Kakashi coos, teasing Iruka's slick head, rolling the toy inside of Iruka, "You wanna come?" 

Iruka nods feverishly, his hips bucking upwards as his sweet spot gets hit again, the vibrator moving in and out of him easily. 

"Yes, please, hngh…"

Kakashi leans in and peppers butterfly kisses along Iruka's chest, she then takes one nipple in her mouth, sucking on it lightly as she pushes the sex toy deeper inside Iruka. She rubs it hard against his prostate, Iruka's moans sounding so heavenly bouncing off their living room. It isn't long until Iruka comes again- wetting her shirt and his already stained abdomen. 

A few more lazy strokes, Kakashi milking him empty- finally, she lets him have his rest. 

Drawing back, the woman slowly pulls the toy out and sets it aside. She glances back at Iruka's hole and takes note at how it doesn't look so swollen even after an hour and a half of fucking. Her eyes then go up to meet Iruka, who has this satisfied look on his face that makes Kakashi's heart flutter. 

She did that. She made a mess out of Iruka. 

Feeling tired and drained, Iruka still manages to give her a lazy smile. He reaches his hand out and Kakashi allows her boyfriend to cup her cheeks- leaning into his touch. 

"You're wonderful…" Iruka says, pulling the woman closer to him. Kakashi smiles and bends over her boyfriend to kiss his lips- slow and passionate, full of love and care. 

They know they should get up and take another bath, but Kakashi's presence is pulling him in and Iruka can't help but to run his hands over her shoulders, and down to her chest, cupping her breast- taking note that she wasn't wearing a bra all this time. 

"Iruka-kun, we should- ngh," By now, Iruka has flipped their positions. Even though he feels sore and tired, he knows he wants to do this. He wants to give his woman pleasure, and damn hell he'll give it to her. 

He kisses her jaws and neck, sucking on her skin not so gently, ripping out a moan from the woman below as his hand pinches her nipple through her shirt. 

"May I?" Iruka asks after, looking at her directly in the eyes as his left-hand ghosts over the hem of her shorts. 

"Aren't you tired?" She thrusts her hips up, gasping as Iruka wordlessly pulls her shorts down. 

"Never for you…" He whispers against her lips, his fingers dipping in her wet folds, and Kakashi finds herself gasping and writhing as Iruka finger fucks her with his mouth sucking on her clit. 

She also doesn't mind the view of Iruka's face with her slick all over his mouth and chin after. 

_Can you stay up all night? (All night)_  
_Fuck me 'til the daylight (daylight)_

**Author's Note:**

> hey! you made it in the end, I hope you all enjoyed it! I think my smut writing skills aren't rusty yet, right? right? or nah? XD
> 
> kudos and comments are super appreciated! please don't be shy and leave me some of your thoughts and love uwu
> 
> again, check out anniemaar's socials! follow her for more kakairu goodies  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/anniemaar?lang=en), [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar), [tumblr](https://anniemaar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and you can reach me through hereeee ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> , [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169
> 
> as always, stay awesome and brave guys! uwu  
> ! please **do not** in any way, repost or re-upload the art on any site (ex pinterest, tumblr, twitter, facebook, etc.) ! thank you !


End file.
